Golden Boy
by Axis Diablo
Summary: Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades are at war with the rest of the Olympians, but this time, they get their children to do the dirty work for them. Percy Jackson, a kid who defines ADHD and has daddy issues and Annabeth Chase, who should be another word for perfect and struggles to meet her mothers expectations, fall into a whole different type of love, where they hate each other even more.


**So I know what you're thinking, 'This is the name of some show and you're copying off of it,' well, not exactly. The title has nothing to do with the show about a cop and his partner; I just found the title nice.**

**Enjoy!**

**oOo**

A young woman stood straight, right in front of _Howard's Doughnuts_, a local coffee shop in New York City. It was Monday, eight o'clock exactly. The girl was around eighteen, and she wore a grey t-shirt, denim jeans, and combat styled boots.

A light brown expedition backpack slung over her shoulder, with a bowie knife sheathed into one of the many pockets the backpack had. The people of course, weren't bothered by this, because the mist took care of it.

Her name was Annabeth, a demigod with a glowing personality like no one else's. Although she was a nosy, stubborn, and occasionally violent, this was one of the most successful demigods there is, and the most successful _female _demigod there is. She broke the record for about everything there is.

Annabeth didn't exactly subscribe to the whole 'Girls can't do everything boys can do' gig, because, to be honest, it wasn't true. What about my strange obsession, where a two hundred and forty pound girl likes throwing refrigerators across baseball courts?

That was just enough to prove to Annabeth that she could do whatever she wanted to do, even to break the rather dull rules of earth itself, like flying, (Which she ended up doing as well).

To the gods, it was rather amusing. Something like, 'Look at that puny human trying to find the courage to jump of a twelve foot diving board, while we can summon cokes out of nowhere,' which of course, aggravated Annabeth. Why even her mother Athena, had set Annabeth's goals low, when she could do so much more.

It was as if life was only here to laugh at you, to make you feel lower than someone else who was higher than you. Annabeth being a girl didn't help either, you know, because _boys_ can pay video games but _girls _can't.

She gritted her teeth, _Stay focused_, she told herself. Annabeth was here for only one reason, and that was to find him, lay him into the trap, bring him to Olympus, and interrogate him. _Him,_ was a term for a certain Percy Jackson, who of course, had a score to settle with her. Why did she ever fall for that boy?

Percy Jackson was the son of the Poseidon, god of the sea, earthquakes, and horses. And yes, he can communicate with dolphins. That seems to be the only important animal in the sea these days.

Percy, with his jet black hair and sea green eyes, slightly tanned skin, quite muscular, and his carefree expression, and… She silently cursed herself for getting distracted. He was going to come in this shop, and they were going to talk, and then they were going to fight, and probably not gain anything out of it, as usual.

Annabeth sighed, tucked a strand of hair behind her ears, and walked in. She sat down on a seat next to the grand window, (That's what she called it, it was the biggest window she's seen in her life) and ordered coffee.

"And this is for two right," The waitress asked, "I always see that guy with you."

Annabeth stole a quick glance at her nametag, which read Pearl Harbor. She frowned at the name, and looked up, only to find the waitress sighing and curling her hair, "He's handsome you know."

"You have no idea," Annabeth grumbled, "Quite an interesting name you have."

She nodded, noticing how she wanted to change the subject, and explained to her that she had ten percent Hawaiian in her blood, and her great grandfather was one of the founders of Pearl Harbor, and that he named after his daughter. She must've thought that was the greatest honor someone can have.

She hasn't seen Olympus.

After a while of talking and getting to know each other, Percy, the little annoying, stupid rascal walked in, and sat down right in front of me. He gave her his Seaweed Brain-ish smile, and waited.

They didn't talk, and that's how they liked it. Both of them just waited until something happens to spark up a conversation. When the coffee came, Annabeth started, "It's been a while, Seaweed Brain." He shrugged, "I knew you missed me, Wise Girl." She scoffed, "In your dreams,"

He stopped drinking, and placed the cup ever so gently on the table, "Speaking of dreams…" Annabeth knew this is where the argument started, "I saw your mother," She gave him a curios look; "She was pissed."

"Oh," She said unenthusiastically, "That explains a lot." He rolled his eyes, "You're losing Annie," He took a long sip from his cup, "The Big Three versus minor gods suck, and you know it."

Annabeth growled, "We are _not _minor gods, and don't call me Annie!" He chuckled, "Whatever, you think because you have hundreds of kids that is going to stop us three, the awesome ones?"

Annabeth smiled, "Yes, I do."

That's when things got a lot too close to comfort, Annabeth was right in front of Percy's face, and they started arguing. See, this is what was going on. The Big Three, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, were angry with the rest of the councilors, and so they had a big war, but they decided to let their children settle the scores.

So they're in the middle of a big fight, right now the battle status was fifty one percent to forty nine percent. It never got below forty five, and they've been fighting for years.

The camp used to be all together, and Annabeth and Percy had done quests together. But it happened so suddenly, and they were only around twelve when it happened, so of course they'd follow their parents.

It was hard to accept the fact that they had been friends, and now Annabeth was in love with Percy, but that's how life is, isn't it, one day you're friends, the other, enemies, and if you're feeling generous, neutral. But that rarely happens around Percy and Annabeth.

The argument became so tense, that they both pulled out their weapons, and were already at each other's throats. A few clashes and clanks later, the public started to feel a little stressed out.

The mist could only capture their eyes for so long. Annabeth growled, but Percy grunted, "What are you going to do, pinch me?" Annabeth had decided enough was enough, and do the impossible, "Something much worse…" She lunged, and their lips crashed in an instant.

**oOo**

**So guys, I hoped you liked the first chapter. Don't forget to R&R!**


End file.
